<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подарок by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541362">Подарок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Миледи День рождения...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подарок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жюссак зашел в кабинет к Ришелье. Кардинал был необычайно задумчив и мрачен. Он меланхолично смотрел на стену перед собой, даже не обратив внимание на вошедшего гвардейца.<br/>— С вами все в порядке, монсеньор?<br/>Тот повернулся и вперил задумчивый взгляд в Жюссака. Если бы Ришелье не был кардиналом, Жюссак бы подумал, что он влюблен. <br/>— Анри, вы должны мне помочь, я этого не перенесу.<br/>— Вы можете мне открыться, Ваше Преосвященство, — проникновенно сказал Жюссак. — Я не выдам вашей тайны.<br/>Ришелье с сомнением взглянул на гвардейца, но, решившись, продолжил:<br/>— Понимаете, мне нужен портрет... Клянитесь, что не расскажите об этом даже де Варду.<br/>— Клянусь! — Жюссак умирал от любопытства.<br/>— Мне нужен портрет Миледи.<br/>Вот оно! Жюссак с ужасом понял, что был прав: кардинал влюбился в Миледи. <br/>— Закройте рот, Жюссак, — раздраженно сказал кардинал, нервно переплетая пальцы. — Вы мне поможете или нет?<br/>— Конечно, монсеньор, но что я могу сделать?<br/>Тут дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвался де Вард. <br/>— Монсеньор, представляете, у Миледи сегодня День рождения!<br/>— Очень даже представляю, сударь. И соблаговолите закрыть за собой дверь.<br/>Де Вард, не растерявшись, пнул дверь, и она закрылась.<br/>— Жюссак, дружище, надо что-то делать. Я уезжаю из Парижа!<br/>— Де Вард, ты спятил?<br/>— Это ты спятил, Жюссак. Вот скажи, у тебя готов для нее подарок?<br/>— Нет, — признался Жюссак.<br/>— Тогда бежим из Парижа вместе.<br/>Ришелье все это время снисходительно смотрел на друзей как человек, все предусмотревший. <br/>— Не волнуйтесь, господа, подарок есть... вернее, будет, если Анри согласится мне помочь.<br/>— Вы... О!... Так эта картина...<br/>— Да, я хочу подарить Миледи ее портрет. Однако, художник отказывается нарисовать портрет за один день. Говорит, у него еще несколько незаконченных эскизов.<br/>— Так прикажите, монсеньор, — пылко воскликнул де Вард.<br/>— Вы что? Приказывать художнику? — Ришелье удивленно посмотрел на де Варда (тот даже проверил, не выросла ли у него вторая голова). — Для того мне и нужен Анри, пусть попугает его возможным наказанием с моей стороны.<br/>— Монсеньор, а не у Лоренцо ли вы хотите заказать картину?<br/>— Да.<br/>Жюссак сокрушенно покачал головой.<br/>— Извините, Ваше Преосвященство, я не смогу вам помочь. Не далее как вчера я повздорил с Лоренцо, и теперь он меня и слушать не будет.<br/>— Как не вовремя, — поцокал языком де Вард. — Может быть, я смогу помочь?<br/>— К сожалению, для этого дела необходим серьезный человек, умеющий запугивать.<br/>Тут в дверь вежливо постучали, и вошел Рошфор. Кардинал вскинул голову:<br/>— Ааа, Рошфор, вы как нельзя вовремя. У меня есть для вас маленькое поручение.<br/>Рошфор сразу же насторожился: маленькие поручения кардинала обычно не сулили их исполнителю ничего хорошего.<br/>— Я слушаю, монсеньор.<br/>Через некоторое время Рошфор ушел. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вечером Жюссак стоял перед кардиналом с картиной в руках. Рошфор рассказывал, как получил у Лоренцо портрет:<br/>— Как только он узнал, что вы посадите его в Бастилию, так сразу согласился отдать мне портрет.<br/>Ришелье поморщился, но промолчал.<br/>— Но вот, что странно, — продолжил граф, — у Лоренцо в мастерской стояло несколько портретов Миледи, и один он как раз вставлял в раму.<br/>— Вот жадный человек, — воскликнул Жюссак. <br/>— Кто заказал столько портретов? — вторил ему де Вард.<br/>— Не важно, — шевельнул рукой Ришелье. — Важно то, что теперь у меня есть для Миледи подарок.<br/>— Эээ... А может, вы скажите, что это и от нас? — с надеждой спросил де Вард.<br/>— Не наглейте, сударь, — нахмурился кардинал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Через полчаса в кабинет к Ришелье вошла Миледи. К ее удивлению, здесь уже были Рошфор, Жюссак и де Вард. Последний почему-то испуганно на нее смотрел. Ришелье держал в руках нечто, завернутое в черную ткань. <br/>— Вызывали, Ваше Преосвященство?<br/>Ее оглушили вопли гвардейцев, поздравляющих с Днем рождения. Кардинал улыбнулся и обратился к Жюссаку:<br/>— Разверните подарок, сударь.<br/>Жюссак откинул ткань, и перед Миледи оказался ее портрет.<br/>— Это мне?! — Миледи радостно, совершенно по-женски, взвизгнула. — Ах, Ваше Преосвященство, не знаю, как вас благодарить... Этот портрет уже десятый за сегодня.<br/>— Как десятый? — удивился Рошфор.<br/>— Семь я заказала у Лоренцо — странно, но он был напуган и продал все за полцены, — восьмой прислали из Лондона от анонимного поклонника, подписавшегося «Герцог», девятый подарил другой поклонник, а десятый — от вас.<br/>— Ну что ж, — философски сказал кардинал, — теперь у вас будет чем завесить столовую.<br/>— Моих портретов не бывает много, — согласилась Миледи.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>